mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Legends of Magic Issue 2
My Little Pony: Legends of Magic #2 is the second issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Legends of Magic comic series. In the issue, Sunburst reads to Princess Luna about the true legend of Rockhoof. Summary Some time after the previous issue, Sunburst asks Princess Luna about the legend of a pony named Rockhoof. Luna is very familiar with the legend, saying it is one of her favorites, but the book Sunburst found in Star Swirl the Bearded's private study gives the legend a lot more details. Luna excitedly asks Sunburst to read her the story, and Sunburst agrees. Star Swirl's legend begins some time after Rockhoof gained recognition for saving his city from a volcanic eruption using only his shovel. In honor of his feat, Rockhoof is allowed to join a famous group of guardsponies called the Mighty Helm, led by captain Steela Oresdotter. On the first day of training, Rockhoof arrives early to make a good impression and outperforms the other guards. At the end of the day, two of Rockhoof's fellow guards invite him out to dinner to celebrate. Rockhoof declines at first in order to stick to his training routine, but they convince him that achieving his dream of joining the Mighty Helm is worth celebrating with friends. Thus, he celebrates by consuming a large quantity of oats and drink. However, his evening of merrymaking causes him to be late for guard training the next day. At the end of the day, his fellow guards invite him out again to dinner, and he accepts, despite the departure from his usual routine. Unfortunately, two nights of fun with friends turns into a week and eventually a whole month, causing him to severely slow down in guard training. When it appears that the volcano near the city might erupt again, Captain Steela sends Rockhoof—who has gained a considerable amount of weight—and his friends to investigate. Despite Rockhoof being out of shape and his friends' timidness in climbing the mountain, they eventually reach the top of the volcano. There, they encounter a Cherufe, a one-eyed lobster-like creature made of rock and magma, and find it hurling flaming rocks everywhere. Rockhoof challenges the Cherufe, but it quickly overpowers him, melts his trusty shovel, and chases him and his friends off. As a result of his disgrace, Rockhoof is dismissed from his duties in the Mighty Helm until he gets back into shape. Rockhoof returns to his old routine and spends some time getting back into shape and crafting a new shovel. As the volcano situation worsens, Captain Steela sets out to deal with it herself, and Rockhoof—in good physical shape once again—volunteers to accompany her. Back at the top of the volcano, they find the Cherufe still hurling flaming rocks. When Steela points out that the Cherufe is throwing rocks in a specific spot, Rockhoof intervenes. Using his shovel, he digs into the ground where the Cherufe was throwing rocks and frees a second Cherufe—the first one's mother. As mother and child are reunited, Steela commends Rockhoof for saving his city a second time. In the following days, Rockhoof discovers that going back to his old training routine didn't give him any free time for friends and that spending too much time with friends hampered his ability as a guardspony. Therefore, he learns to balance work and relaxation, and the story ends. Princess Luna is satisfied with the story and asks Sunburst to read her another one sometime. Quotes :Princess Luna: Do you mean that Starswirl the Bearded wrote a sequel to my favorite myth? :Sunburst: It... would seem so. :Princess Luna: In that case—''we command you to read this myth at once!'' :Sunburst: We? Command? Huh? :Princess Luna: That is to say, I would very much appreciate it if you shared this myth with me now. :Steela Oresdotter: Rockhoof, battler of lava and opponent of mountains, as captain of the Mighty Helm, I, Steela Oresdotter appoint you as the newest guard of the Mighty Helm. Do you swear to uphold the laws of these lands and protect these ponies with your life? :Rockhoof: So says I. :Cherufe: *(*&*&)*Y*#^%@^&@ :Rockhoof: Excuse me? :Cherufe: *@(&^^*&*@( :Rockhoof: Yeah, heard that. Need you to leave now. :Steela Oresdotter: Look, since you joined the Mighty Helm, you've gone from being early to late. You've gone from being bold to lazy. You didn't even finish the last race. :Rockhoof: I meant to— :Steela Oresdotter: It doesn't matter what you meant to do. We're in charge of protecting the ponies of this town. You're either in or out. :Rockhoof: I'm in. :Steela Oresdotter: Don't tell me, hero. Prove it. :Rockhoof: I'll go back— :Steela Oresdotter: No, you won't. Not until you're fit to fight. And if you can't get back in shape, I expect you to turn in your helmet. :Steela Oresdotter: So, there you go saving the town again. :Rockhoof: Huh. :Steela Oresdotter: Of course, this time it turned out to be from a baby. :Rockhoof: Yup. :Princess Luna: This was a good story. You may tell me another one sometime. :Sunburst: Whew! That was intense! Maybe I'll read the next one to myself